1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device, and more particularly to a multi-functional power supply device and its operating method that charges power via solar energy.
2. Description of Related Art
As industries and technologies advance rapidly, our living environment and habits have been changed. The issue of energy has become an important subject in recent years. To meet the increasingly high global demand for energy, more and more energy related industries are developing. Furthermore, people are also paying more attention to environmental and ecological protection and the quality of our living environment. Thus it is necessary to take into consideration minimizing the use of chemicals and prevent damage being caused to the environment as we develop energy sources. Therefore, solar energy has become increasingly looked to as a major energy source that is capable of supplying sufficient quantities of energy without inflicting further damage to the world's ecology.
As to conventional solar charging systems, most solar charging systems are provided for charging specific products, thus it is difficult to make solar charging become more efficient and effective. When a product is charged, the existing designs of products cannot be used for achieving applications with different functions. Although users can charge sufficient electric energy to a secondary cell of the product via solar energy, the electric energy is supplied for the use of an external system through a limited number of connection ports provided by the product, thus the flexibility and function of the whole solar charging system are restricted.
Therefore, finding a way of providing sufficient battery storage while fitting an operating place and providing different applications has been an increasingly researched subject for designers and manufacturers of solar energy related industries.